One Day at HorrorLand
One Day at Horrorland was the sixteenth book in the Goosebumps book series. It was preceded by You Can't Scare Me! and followed by Why I'm Afraid of Bees. It is one of the most popular books, spanning one official sequel, a CD Rom, a video game, Escape From HorrorLand, and a spin off series. Plot The Morris family is driving through the desert, searching for the Zoo Gardens theme park. The family consists of Lizzy, Luke, Luke's friend Clay, and the parents. The father left the map at home, so they get lost. Soon they come across a forest and they are sure that there is no hope, until a frightening billboard reveals the existence of a theme park called HorrorLand, one mile away. They drive there, but as soon as they are parked, the car explodes, and the family narrowly escapes the blast. The person in the toll booth is in a lifelike "costume" and he apologizes for the inconvenience, allowing them to enter the park for free. When they ask to use the telephone, they are informed that there are no telephones at HorrorLand. They decide to go on some rides. The Deadly Doom Slide is their first choice, and it consists of three slides, and you must not pick the one that doesn't have an end. After narrowly escaping certain death, they go into the hall of mirrors, where they get lost and almost don't come out! They discover that the rides in HorrorLand are a little too scary, maybe even a little too dangerous. But the rides aren't real, are they? They soon decide to go find their parents, who have gone missing, only to be attacked by a vicious swarm of bats. After escaping from this, they find their parents and decide to ride the safest ride in the park, the Coffin Cruise. It's a relaxing ride down a river in makeshift rafts made of coffin wood. Soon, they are locked into the coffins and are shocked to discover that there are spiders inside. After they are let out, they try to escape, only to find a sign that says: NO EXIT. NOBODY LEAVES HORRORLAND ALIVE. They are soon captured by the workers, the "HorrorLand Horrors", who put them on a monster game show where they exhibit the humans being killed or tortured on national television. As they are about to be lowered into a pit of death, Lizzy remembers the No Pinching signs around the park. She pinches a Horror, causing it to deflate and die. This allows them to escape. They steal a bus and drive home, where they discover a Horror had clung to the back of the bus. Once the monster gets off the back, he offers them free passes to the park. Television Episode File:Onedayathorrorland 01.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 02.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 03.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 04.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 05.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 06.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 07.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 08.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 09.jpg File:Onedayathorrorland 10.jpg Television Adaptation *When they go to the car, the father can't control it, because the host for the monster game show is. He makes the car teeter and totter on the edge of a cliff. Then the scene zooms out, showing a monster watching the scene on his television set and turns it off. He offers his grandmother some cockroaches to eat. Television Episode Trivia *Goof: In one scene, you can see the actors real mouth under the horror mouth. *This television episode has been released on VHS. The television episode was also released on DVD along with, Welcome to Camp Nightmare. *The game show Raw Deal has several references to the popular television game show, Wheel of Fortune. See Also Goosebumps HorrorLand, Escape From HorrorLand, The Streets of Panic Park, HorrorLand, Map 2,, Map 5, Map 6, Vampire Village, Return to HorrorLand Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Comics Category:Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals